


Breakfast Burritos

by DandelionCares



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Blankets, F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Pillow Talk, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Kisses, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionCares/pseuds/DandelionCares
Summary: Fluffy little Broppy oneshot.After a usual sleep over, Poppy tries her best to sneak out of the bunker to start her very busy day. She doesn't get too far.Set after the events of Trolls World Tour.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy





	Breakfast Burritos

“Where are you sneaking off to, your Highness….” came a groggy voice from behind her, and Poppy yelped with a giggle when she became gently imprisoned in a cocoon of bedsheets – big arms wrapping around her. Branch was still toasty warm from just coming out from under the bed covers. He pulled her in close and rested his face lazily on her shoulder, giving her a gentle ‘good morning’ kiss where his chin rested.

“Ah, ya got me,” she giggled, turning around to face him. She sighed as she looked up at him. His hair was a scruffy mess, his eyes barely awake, but he had a beautiful warm smile on his face as he raised a mocking stern eyebrow at her. Her heart had melted for the millionth time. Hair, she was SO lucky.

“I gotta go,” she said as she bopped him on the nose. “I’ve got a million things to do today… but first I gotta get back to my pod for clothes!”  
Branch trailed his eyes down past her face and smirked.

“What...” he said. “Birthday suit not gonna cut it?” She shoved him in the chest and giggled.

“No, Mr Smarty Pants, it won’t!” she said, trying to wiggle out of the sheets, but Branch just wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“Your dress is still here from yesterday, just wear that…” he said sleepily, planting a few soft kisses across her cheek and next to her ear. Poppy could feel her resolve starting to waver as his warm breath tickled her skin. Damn this troll had some power over her. She hated it and loved it for dear life.

“Nu uuuuuh, no can do, Mr… “ she said, trying to cover the wobble in her voice. “It’s covered in flour and chocolate from our baking session last night, remember? Well, I say baking, it ended up more like a food fi-- uhhhh….” Ah hair, he just nibbled her ear… this was going to be difficult. She cleared her throat and held him back at arm’s length so she could focus for a moment. He gazed back at her with eyes that she could happily drown in indefinitely.

“Don’t go,” he said softly. He took her hand and brought it up between them, holding it against his warm cheek while he brushed his lips over her palm. She sighed again. Then she had an idea.

“Ok, how’s about this,” she said, taking her hand and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I declare tomorrow an official Royal Day Off.” Branch eyed her suspiciously.

“Since when?” he questioned.

“Since now,” Poppy countered. “My schedule is a LOT clearer tomorrow. As of now, it will be COMPLETELY clear. And what better way to spend it than playing Breakfast Burritos with you… alllll….. dayyyy….lonnng” she drew out the last few words as she planted kisses lightly on his mouth.

Branch pursed his lips in thought as he looked like he was thoroughly considered the offer, before he smirked at her.

“Sounds very doable,” he said with a nod, slowly releasing her from the sheet cocoon. “But you know what else sounds doable?” Poppy looked at him curiously.

“Breakfast burritos,” he said with a grin. “I’m freaking starving after the baking didn’t amount to anything last night.”

Poppy poked out her tongue as Branch gave her a playful tap on the backside, causing her to whoop in a fit of giggles as he chased her out of the bedroom. The offending sheet remaining in a crumpled heap on the bedroom floor.


End file.
